Be My Princess
by DivergentIs4Ever
Summary: In the center of the city, there is a kingdom. In that kingdom, lives Prince Four. In one of the five kingdoms surrounding it named Abnegation, lives a shy, poor girl named Beatrice Prior. Beatrice Prior now has the chance of winning Prince Four's heart. But, will she, when the girls from the other kingdoms will do whatever it takes to be Four's bride?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! I'm starting a new fanfic. So it's basically a Cinderella type of story. Enjoy! (or not)**

Beatrice's POV:

I am from the kingdom, Abnegation. I am poor, but I still have dreams of meeting Prince Four. When I got picked to be the princess for Abnegation, I was ecstatic, but I couldn't show it. I saw on TV that the princess from Candor was Molly, Erudite was Myra, Dauntless was Lauren, and Amity was Rosa. On the way, I hear the others socializing in the dinner cart on the train. I don't bother I was never good at socializing. Instead, I catch up on some sleep. My parents would say it is selfish and that I should wait until others are comfortable before sleeping myself, but I am not with my parents.

I wake up to the ringing of a bell. we have arrived. The caslte is magnificent. It is covered in tiny, clear crystals and lets off a beautiful glimmer. Once we step inside, we stop to see Prince Four standing in the entrance-way with a small smile on his face. H e looks at each one of us, and my heart skips a beat when he stares a little longer at me. I notice that the other girls have worn very low cut tops and shorts that look impossibly short. I look down at the cloths I wore. A long sleeve gray shirt and long gray leggings. My kingdom is very modest. Suddenly, Four speaks.

"Welcome to my kingdom. As you probably know, one of you will be my bride. Tomorrow, we will begin my having one of my servants dress you and prepare you for a challenge. Each of you will go on a date with me, and afterward everybody will recieve points based on how well the date went. The one with the most points at the end of the challenges with be declared my bride unless I object. Everybody clear."

We respond by nodding our heads figorously.

"Good. Now my guards will escort you to your dorms. See you all tomorrow."

And then he leaves.

**A/N: thanks for reading! I'm hoping for 3-4 reviews ** **-DivergentIs4Ever**


	2. Chapter 2: The Dates

**A/N: Ok, Chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent or any of it's characters**

Four's POV:

I'm sitting nervously at the dinner table in my palace, waiting for the first girl to enter. I told them in the form of a letter that they would have to wear formal attire, but I don't think they will. I hear the door across from me open and I see the girl form the Dauntless kingdom, Lauren? She wears a strapless dress that barely covers her butt and makeup that's caked on her face. Disgusting. I've had to deal with this every year, from each kingdom besides Abnegation. They are too selfless to compete for my love, apparently. I was intrigued that I had a girl from the Abnegation kingdom this year. the dinner consists of Lauren trying to engage me in conversation and me picking at my food. The Candor kingdom's chosen one was the same. Same disgusting dress, same awkward conversation, same food picking. Next was Erudite. The mousy haired girl was a little bit better, but I did not like her. The Amity girl was downright terrible. She kept laughing loudly at nothing and talking too happily about unicorns, or whatever. Finally, we reach the last girl. I bet it will be the same food picking, but I feel that this dinner will be different. She walks in. Tris, I think her name was, looks down and stumbles in her shoes, which are crystal. But that's not what catches my breath, it's her dress. I was surprised she wore long sleeve, for the weather is very hot, but her dress is beautiful. It's a long, white dress with sparkles that twinkle in the light. Once she sits down, she looks up and smiles.

"I'm afraid I have not yet mastered the art of high heels." she laughs.

I smile a little. "I am surprised you chose to wear such a dress." I comment.

She blushes and looks at her hands in her lap. "I chose it because it reminds me of your kingdom." I understand now. The crystals in the kingdom are like the sparkles on her dress. We spend the rest of the dinner talking, not bothering to touch our food. I wasn't hungry either. Soon, it is time for her to leave. She stands up, so I stand up with her. I want to walk with her.

"let me walk with you." I say. She nods and smiles at the ground. Once we reach her dorm, I take her hand and kiss the back of it. I look up to see her blushing. I smile.

"Sleep well, Beatrice."

"Call me Tris." And then she sprints off.

Beatrice's POV:

"Hello, my name is Christina and this is Marlene." She gestures to the pretty blond next to her.

"I'll be dressing you and Marlene will do your makeup." I nod. Christina goes into another room to get something. She comes out with many dresses. I scan over them to see which one I like. My eyes settle over a white crystal dress and I immediatly know it's the one.

I stay silent while Marlene does my makeup and Christina and Marlene talk.

"It's been a long time since we had an Abnegation girl."

"yes, and I know what the others will be wearing."

Marlene snorts. "Of couse, they're going to choose to 'show as much skin as possible'"

"They're definitely going to cake on their makeup."

"Yeah, that's why I'm going as light as possible. You want to be different, Tris. That's why you have a long dress and light makeup." I close my eyes and dream about what it would be like to be with Prince Four.

**A/N: Sorry for the bad chapter. I'm just not feeling motivated. I feel more like reading fanfics right now. I found this really good price/princess fanfic by **Lady Wrenegade. **It's called **Heist Society.

**-DivergentIs4Ever**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update that much, but school is over for me so I can update more!**

**Disclaimer: I doubt Veronica Roth would write a fanfic for her own book, so I'm not her.**

* * *

Tris's POV:

"He kissed you?" Christina asks.

"Only on the cheek," I reply.

Marlene speaks up before Christina can, "Tris, Prince Four NEVER kisses anybody on their date! This is really surprising!"

"Alright, can I go now?" I whine.

They finally let me go off.

* * *

We are standing in the courtyard, surrounded by vibrant flowers of all sorts. prince Four is pacing in front of us with a covered chalkboard at his feet.

"This is the board that will decide your fate for the next weeks. Each challenge will be out of 100 points, and you can gain points each round based on how well you did on the challenge."

He uncovers the board.

Tris- 90

Lauren- 60

Molly- 60

Myra- 50

Rosa- 25

I am still with shock. How did I, a poor Abnegation girl, get 90 points? There must've been some type of mistake. But I am also scared Lauren and Molly will hurt me somehow. They look like they could kill.

Four must've sensed this because he says, "If you try to hurt each other in any way, I will immediately have you executed."

This gets to them. They now look scared and wither into the shade.

"Now, we will begin the second challenge. Physical skills."

I gulp. I have never been that physical. I only have done dance and running. Lauren, on the other hand looks very excited.

"The physical task will be a race consisting of 5 obstacles. Running, swimming, fighting, biking, and shooting. Now go!"

We all stand in our sections of the field. There are woods all around us. Suddenly, I hear a gunshot. I sprint off. The running part is easy, I follow the flags. I run until I get to a lake. The swimming part. I hop in, and the coolness surrounds me. I kick my feet, slowly reaching the other side. Once I get out, a masked man stands in front of me. I kick at his side, punch his jaw, and knee him in his "place." He crumples to the ground. There is a bike behid him, and I get on. I start pedalling, slowly, then gaining speed. I'm pedaling faster, until I crash into a table. The last task. I pick up the gun, which feels foreign to me. I wrap my right hand around it, then my left, and hold it up as far away from me as I can. I hear a voice in my head, though I dont know where it comes from. _Inhale, aim, exhale, fire._ I close my eyes and take a sharp breathe, point me gun at the target, let go of my breathe, and squeeze the trigger. I open my eyes. The hole is in the center. The target falls over, and the finish line is in my sight. I quickly run up to it. Lauren and Molly are already waiting. Soon, Myra walks over the finish line, panting. Rosa is nowhere in sight. She is probably trying to talk her way out of the fight or cowarding because she doesn't want to touch the gun. Finally, Rosa comes with a broken look on her face. I sigh and think to myself, _Can I go home now?_

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reviewing, following, and favoriting this story! **

**~K**


	4. Chapter 4: The Art of Painting

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update in a loong time! I was on vacation.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent**

* * *

_Song of the Day: Secrets by One Republic_

* * *

Tris's POV:

I tuck a strand of wet hair behind my ear. hen I came back from the challenge, Christina and Marlene forced me to shower in the few minutes I had. I watch as Prince Four uncovers the board.

Lauren-85 Total-145

Molly-80 Total-140

Tris-55 Total-145

Myra-45 Total-95

Rosa-25 Total-50

My heart skips a little. Tied for first? That's amazing in my book! Prince Four's voice snaps me out of my trance.

"The next challenge will be a talent show. You may do whatever you like and have two days to prepare. You are dismissed."

What is my talent? I have never been that good at anything. I search my memories to something that might be my talent.

* * *

_I sit on the plain grey comforter in our living room, clutching my pad of paper and a pencil. No one's home. I start sketching the room, the lounge chairs, the coffee table, and the fireplace. Finally, I draw a vase and a cluster of roses on the coffee table. I look up from my drawing to the coffee table. No vase. No roses. I sigh. I hear a voice fill the silence of the living room._

_"That's a beautiful drawing."_

_I guickly turn around. It's my mother. _

_"I-I was..." I stutter, clearly alarmed._

_"It's beautiful. A small act of defiance, therefore, an ordinary act of bravery."_

* * *

My eyes fill with tears aat the memory of my mother, but the memory reminded me of my talent; drawing. I scamper to my room and ask Christina for a canvas and oil paints. I want to get to work right away.

I wander the path of the garden, trying to find the perfect place for my painting. My breath hitches and I stop in my tracks. I beautiful creek flows through the trees, twisting and turning. Quickly, I set up my easel and place my canvas on it. I start with the blue, starting lightly, then applying large amounts. I dab some white for the rush of the creek. I swirl my brush in a dark blue similar to Prince Four's beautiful, mysterious eyes. Streaking some for the deeper parts. I work on the ground, starting with a light tan for the little sand surrounding the creek. I grope around for my smallest brush, but can't find it. I look around and notice it on the ground. I reach down and grab it. With the brown paint, I add tiny dots to the sand to make it more textured. I continue painting until I finish. Only then do I realize I need to pee. I quickly run back to my room.

Once I was refreshed, I walk back to the creek. I approach to hear laughter and am immediatly worried. I start running, Once I reach the creek, I see the tips of pink and red hair. Lauren and Molly. I look over to the creek and crumble to the grass. My painting, dumped in the creek.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Please R&R!**

**~K**


End file.
